


You're mine

by ASLShanks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean mentioned, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, at the beginning, briefly, gabe jock, letterman jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLShanks/pseuds/ASLShanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HS AU where Gabriel buys a letterman jacket for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

Sam and Gabriel had been together for a month when Gabriel had the idea. Nobody at school knew they were together, except for their brothers of course. It wasn’t that Gabriel was ashamed of Sam, he was just scared for him. Gabriel was a jock and he liked guys, which wasn’t the norm. Not that he really cared about the norm all that much, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t affect Sam. He was scared other people would pick on Sam and he most definitely didn’t want Sam to get hurt. He wasn’t worried about himself, he knew how to take care of himself, he was a jock after all. But Gabriel hated hiding his relationship with Sam and he knew this hurt Sam. He could see it everyday. In his eyes. Whenever he would smile, he ha this sort of sad look in it. And it didn’t matter that Sam said it was okay, it really wasn’t if it made him sad.

So one day Gabriel went to talk to Dean about his plan and also asked him to maybe keep an extra eyes our to make sure Sam wasn’t getting hurt. Dean was excited and obviously agreed.

The next day Gabriel set his plan in motion and went to buy a letterman jacket with his name and number on it. However it would take around 2 weeks to get made.

The two weeks passed fairly quickly and the letterman jacket finally arrived. However, it looked kinda small. Well, it was probably perfect for him but kind of small for Sam. He cursed himself, in all his nervousness and excitement, he forgot to ask Dean what Sam’s size was and just tried to gage it himself. And obviously he failed miserably. He still wanted to show Sam and make him try it in case it did fit.

The day after the jacket arrived he asked Sam to his place. He took out the jacket and gave it to Sam. Sam’s face lit up in happiness but when he tried it on his face fell. The jacket was super tight on him and the sleeves didn’t even reach his wrists. It was definitely too small. Sam took it off with a sigh and gave it back to Gabriel.

“It’s okay Gabe. It’s the thought that counts” he said with a small smile and left.  
“Sam wait-” But Gabriel was too late, Sam had already left.

He wanted to explain it to him, but the more he thought about it, the more a new plan was starting to form. He quickly sent a text to Dean asking him Sam’s size and quickly ordered another one.

The next two weeks were tough: Sam went back to his fake and sad smiles and retreated more into himself. Gabriel would’ve been worried if he didn’t already have his plan to fix everything.

The day the letterman jacket arrived, he was super excited and made an effort to get to school early so he could put the jacket in Sam’s locker. He then sent a quick text to Sam:  
**There’s a present waiting for you in your locker :) see you at lunch! Xx**

At lunch Gabriel was tackled into a hug from behind by a very happy Sam, wearing his name and number, and a whispered thank you in his ear. Sam went and sat across the table from him and started speaking.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why?”

Gabriel cocked his head and frowned, confused.

“Well the other one was too small, I though it was just an action to show to me you cared but didn’t really want to go public. Plus you didn’t really say anything about it so I thought you forgot or that it wasn’t important,”

Gabriel cupped Sam’s face in his hands “oh Sammy Sammy Sammy. You really think I would do that to you? No, don’t answer that. I’ve noticed you know, that you weren’t happy keeping us hidden,”

Sam’s face turned sad and a little guilty.

“No, don’t feel guilty, you were right. It wasn’t fair of me to do that to you. So I bought you the jacket but I was too nervous that I forgot to ask Dean for your size,”

“You were nervous?” Asked Sam quietly and a little shyly.

“Yes I was nervous! I like you, you dummy!” Gabriel smiled, “And when I saw your smile it made me so happy, but then you left and didn’t let me explain. But I knew I wanted to make you smile like that all the time. And it made me even happier because you were smiling because of me, because of something I did. So this time I asked Dean for your size and bought you another one and I wanted to surprise you, so here we are”

At the end of that explanation, Sam was so happy and it was so infectious that it made Gabriel grin as well.

“Plus I wanted everyone to know that you were taken and that you were mine”

At that Sam’s smile grew even wider if that was even possible.

“Thank you Gabriel. Really thank you. I appreciate it”

Sam took Gabriel by surprise by leaning in and closing the distance between them to kiss him briefly on the lips. Sam pulled back with a slight blush on his cheeks and Gabriel looked dazed. Sam’s chuckle and his next words brought him out of his daze though.

“I also like everyone knowing I’m yours”

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with this story this was the direction I had planned it to go, however I'm still happy with what I wrote and had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it! :)


End file.
